Betty-Lou Logan
Betty-Lou Logan was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Bayou Bleu locals named Sammy Duncan in Death by Moonshine (Case #65, or Case #9 of Pacific Bay) and Vanessa Kimmel in Smoke and Mirrors (Case #66, or Case #10 of Pacific Bay), respectively. Profile Betty-Lou is a 50-year-old Bayou Bleu local sporting uncombed dark blonde hair with wrinkles on her face, lipstick on her lips, and green eyes. Betty-Lou wears a red plaid jacket underneath her grey shirt and holds a white bar towel on her right shoulder. Betty is known to have used eggs, play dominoes, and consume moonshine. Role in Case(s) Betty-Lou is the owner of The Mad Cow, a southern-theme bar in Bayou Bleu. Death by Moonshine Betty-Lou found herself in the red for the first time and told the team she recognized the victim being Sammy Duncan (whom she addressed as being "Sammy the Swindler"), a regular. She wanted to re-open the bar after Frank Knight and the player interrogated the premise for clues but Frank wanted an explanation as to why he found a blackboard smashed to pieces but Betty-Lou claimed that Sammy always had the cash to pay his bills in a weird way and was an avid talker, something Betty-Lou didn't like in a business world, so she banned Sammy from the bar in suspicion that the police would cause unrest to her reputation. 's Moonshine.]] The second time Betty-Lou was interrogated inside her bar was right after the team found a moonshine ad promoted by Betty-Lou for her new line of moonshine in response to Sammy's moonshine. Betty was right about her making her own moonshine exclusively for her bar but in spite of her moonshine's exclusivity, Sammy's moonshine was of high quality and drove people away from Betty's bar--a reason as to why Betty made her own moonshine to remind Sammy she would not want to be challenged. During the conversation, Betty-Lou even mentioned Vanessa Kimmel working for her although she didn't show up for the majority of the time, but explicitly stated that competition did not warrant a murder. Betty-Lou was found innocent at the close of the case but given that she outed Vanessa as someone affiliated with her bar drove Amy Young to a state of concern in the hours following the close of the case. Betty-Lou admitted that Vanessa was an employee but quit after realizing she wasn't paid enough for her time working for the bar but didn't have time to help Amy and the player out, so the team looked around the bar and found a torn photo pieced back together for Hannah Choi's inspection. After thorough inspection, Hannah concluded Vanessa was once a prostitute and feeling alarmed, Amy hurried back to talk to Betty-Lou about the turn of events. Betty-Lou hated Vanessa's quest for more money (in spite of her giving Vanessa a decent job) but Vanessa retaliated by ripping the pic to shreds, and Betty-Lou felt that talking about Vanessa would be a lost cause to her and suspects the police would run into Vanessa one day, although the police were not happy with the grim outlook Vanessa had. Smoke and Mirrors Betty-Lou found herself in the red a second time when the team found a trophy at the hut with what she wrote to Vanessa was found as a threat as discovered by the team. Betty-Lou countered that it's the mannerism of her speech, as she wanted Vanessa to leave Bayou Bleu before something bad happened to her. Betty-Lou was approached by the police once again when Amy Young and the player found a tip jar inside a burned brothel, in which Betty-Lou countered that Vanessa stole Betty-Lou's tip jar grounds for Amy assuming a tip jar would be a strong motive for murder, but in spite of Amy's grilling, Betty-Lou made it clear that theft doesn't warrant bloodshed, even going far to say the tip jar could've been used to bail out of the Bayou. Betty-Lou was found innocent at the climax of the case, and didn't need additional attention following the incarceration. Trivia *Betty-Lou sports a rash (eczema) on her left cheek in her mugshot but in-game she didn't sustain such rash. Perhaps it's a mistake made during development of the case. *Betty-Lou shown fainting after seeing Sammy's head, makes her one of the only four characters to animate (or move) at one point in a cut-scene. The other ones are David Jones, Emma Ternon, and Rosie Gatewood. *Betty-Lou is one of the suspects of Pacific Bay who appeared in two cases in a row. Case Appearances *Death by Moonshine (Case #65, or Case #9 of Pacific Bay) *Smoke and Mirrors (Case #66, or Case #10 of Pacific Bay) C65BLLoganMugshot.png Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects